tannhauserfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoss Harbinger
Reichdoktor Hoss Harbinger (originally named Hass Horbinger)Tannhäuser chronology. is a fictional character in the Tannhäuser universe, one of the top-ranking officers of the army of the Reich faction. He is the main antagonist of the novel Enigma. Biography Harbinger is a Greek immortal, born in Atlantis, the 10th son of Atlas, the first king. This Atlas was the son of Poseidon and a mortal woman named Cleito.Plato's Critias. Mastering contemporary mysticism and control of time through the element orichalcum, Harbinger rose to prominence in his father's Atlantean court. Despite their attempts to control the future, neither King Atlas nor Hoss were able to prevent the destruction and sinking of the Island of Atlantis. Atlas, however, transported Hoss away through time to safety. Hoss arrived in a time in which Atlantis was no more, a forgotten myth. He vowed to restore his people and their glory, if it took the rest of his immortal life. Harbinger's journey took him to Delphi, near the site of where the continent of Atlantis once stood. In the temple there, he met the oracle Sibyl. Although Harbinger was originally taken with Sibyl, he noticed that she had in her possession the statue Aethon, which belonged to Harbinger's royal family. Incensed that a non-Atlantean had such a valuable heirloom of his family, Harbinger destroyed the temple and everyone inside. Harbinger then spent thousands of years using the small amount of orichalcum he still possessed to manipulate time. He has learned to espy the future with unerring accuracy, and he came to learn that the only way to restore Atlantis was to break down dimensional barriers, destroying this world in the process. To that end, Harbinger took steps that eventually resulted in the creation of the Reich. He assisted the Triberium Carium in resurrecting Heinrich Reffle von Richtenberg from the dead, after which von Richtenberg took the mantle of the Reich's Kaiser. In gratitude, the Kaiser awarded Harbinger with the rank of reichdoktor, second in command only to the Kaiser himself. Harbinger also commands the Reich's Obscura Korps. Harbinger continued to gather artifacts that would help his quest and soldiers who would serve him loyally. He placed the relic Aethon at the end of a cane, which serves as his signature weapon. He enlisted the services of clockmaker Jan Růže to make an orichalcum chronograph that could track and alter time; he wears it on his back to this day. Harbinger holds his soldiers to an extremely high standard, forbidding them even to drink alcohol. When his subordinates fail at any task, Harbinger carves on them the mark of Nephesh, which gives him the power of life and death over them, as well as the ability to absorb their life force for himself.Hoss Harbinger character pack. At the end of the 19th century, Harbinger revived the secret society known as the Circle of Agartha, with himself as the Grand Master. The Reich's highest officers mostly share Harbinger's passion for the esoteric and occult, but Harbinger works to keep the rest of them in check. Although he is Marquis General von Heïzinger's nominal superior officer, the two dislike each other and often act independently. In 1941, von Heïzinger launched an attack on Cairo using the Ninth Plague of Egypt. Using this attack as a cover, Harbinger hired the mercenary Wolf lead him inside the secret chambers of the Sphinx of Giza. Inside, they ransacked the tomb of Djedefre, where Harbinger found the Eye of Akhenaton and one of the four Obscura Cardinal Cornerstones; Harbinger never informed von Heïzinger or the Reich of this discovery. Harbinger developed the Enigma machine in 1954. This machine enabled him to create an army of soldiers that were little more than living weapons with a single hive mind. The potential of the machine attracted the attention of both the Union and the Matriarchy. The former sent a commando unit led by Lieutenant Caitlin Lamsbury to seize the machine; the latter sent the Phantom Division to destroy it. The two units eventually confronted Harbinger at his base, the Aerie. The Union and Matriarchy forces ultimately destroyed Enigma, and Lamsbury and Angus McKirdy beat Harbinger to within an inch of his life.Enigma, by James Swallow. Special Object Hoss Harbinger has become so attuned to the fluctuations and fabric of time that he can predict the immediate future in battle. With an ability known as Prescience, he can know when an enemy will attack and dodge accordingly. References Category:Heroes Category:Reich characters Category:Reich Category:Expansions Category:Novel characters Category:Obscura Korps Category:Divine characters